


Unreasonable Sin

by LibraryPandaChorus



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibraryPandaChorus/pseuds/LibraryPandaChorus





	1. 楔子

　　Thor顺着丁匡作响的铁质楼梯下到地下二层，蓝绿色的灯泡装饰着“约顿海姆”招牌，这里就是他今晚出任务的地方。  
　　守门人瞥了一眼站在面前的金发帅哥，按照惯例问了通行密语。Thor报出线人给的密语“冰霜巨人”。  
　　“头一次来吗？”守门人露出毫不掩饰的下流笑容，“你这样的类型，在这儿一定能玩尽兴。”  
　　Thor对这话语里的奉承并不太在意。他推开厚重的大门，强烈的声浪几乎让他失手把门重新关上。  
　　所有出于好奇飘向入口的视线都紧紧地黏在了他的身上，看门人说的不仅仅是奉承。  
　　Thor还没来得及环顾四周，就有年轻男孩靠过来和他搭讪。  
　　“你在找什么人吗？”男孩的手不安分地按在Thor的胸前，“是在找我吗？”  
　　看到Thor犹豫的表情，男孩整个人贴到Thor的身上，“你想对我做什么都可以，帅哥。”  
　　“我想先喝一杯。”  
　　Thor挣开男孩环绕着他的胳膊，从拥挤的人丛中向吧台挤过去。一路上不乏借着拥挤故意贴紧过来的肢体——手，胳膊，大腿或者是屁股。  
　　Thor关心的是任务目标今晚是不是在吧台。看到Mr Doom正在气定神闲地调酒，他终于放松精神。  
　　Mr Doom把玻璃杯放到桌面上，给接过杯子的人一个眼神，那个人没有喝酒而是端着它直接走到了光线昏暗的角落。Thor才看清约顿海姆这样的地方居然还有一块不拥挤的地方。  
　　接过酒杯的是个佝偻着背缩在椅子里的黑发青年。他皱了皱眉，显然不想喝下这杯东西。他朝Doom的方向看了过来，Thor也跟着转过脸来。  
　　Doom温柔地微笑着摇了摇头，那个青年垂下眼睛一口气喝干了杯子里的酒。等他再抬起头来的时候，Thor看到他星星点点湿润的眼睛。  
　　他没有在看Doom，他在看Thor。他的眉毛蹙在一起，双手环抱着自己，显出很不好受的样子。他微微张开嘴，像是在乞求Thor带他走。  
　　“你是生面孔。”低沉的声音唤回了Thor的注意力，Mr. Doom的这句话不温不火，Thor分不清里面有没有敌意和警惕。  
　　“第一杯算我的。”Thor直视他的时候，Doom露出了热情好客的笑容，他递给Thor一杯绿色浓郁的苦艾酒，“玩的开心。”  
　　Thor抿着杯壁，转过身去看刚才那个角落，刚才见到的黑发青年已经不见踪影了。  
　　  
　　Thor的怀里拥着刚才和他搭讪的男孩。那男孩骑在Thor的膝盖上，一直趴在他耳边说个不停。Thor没注意男孩都说了些什么，竟然能笑得开心成那样。他不知道男孩只是和同伴们打了个赌，赌Thor会不会要他。  
　　Thor一直在留意和Mr. Doom交谈的人。距离线人预告的时间越来越近，Thor觉得自己都要坐立不安起来，Doom却还是在吧台里一边调酒一边与不同的客人聊天。  
　　“我喜欢你，我说的是真的。你在听吗？”  
　　“什么？”Thor恍惚听到一个问句。他看到Doom收起了自己的shaker。  
　　Mr. Doom要有动作了。  
　　“对不起，”他站了起来，抱着男孩把他好好地放在地上。  
　　“怎么了？”男孩的胳膊依然环着他不肯放开。  
　　“我去拿点酒来。”Thor分开人群向Doom跟过去。  
　　男孩觉得他不会再回来了。

　　Thor觉得自己跟着Doom走进的是约顿海姆的“套房”。他向几个街区外一直等待的队友发出了开始行动的信号。  
　　“行动开始。”Thor在耳机里听到指令，“他们见过你的脸了，你得立即离开。”  
　　Thor明白自己应该这样做，但是他没有。  
　　那个黑发的年轻人如果被什么人带走了，那么一定是在这些套房的某一间里。  
　　有些杂乱的脚步声迅速地靠近，Thor来不及挑选，打开一扇门躲了进去。  
　　这个房间很宽敞，但是灯光昏暗，整个内里都被粉刷成了让人透不过气的暗红色。地上散落着撕坏的衬衣、刀子、被割开的长裤，空的针管药瓶，鞭子，还有Thor见过和没见过的各种道具。  
　　Thor认识那衬衣。  
　　他听到一声呻吟，抬头才发现一个人被绑起四肢吊在空中，黑色的头颅无力地垂在胸前。  
　　Thor牵住绑在固定环上的绳子，慢慢把青年放下来。他跪在地上，翻过那具带着深深浅浅伤口的身体。青年双眼紧闭，胸膛上看不出来一点呼吸的起伏。  
　　“他们对你做了什么！”Thor咬牙诅咒了一句，在青年脑后摸索着寻找绳扣解开了已经湿乎乎的口塞。保持着让青年枕在自己腿上的姿势，他伸长了手臂去够那把小刀。  
　　红色的绳索已经深深地勒进皮肉。用锋利的刀刃去割小指一样粗的绳子，Thor得尽力避免再伤到黑发的青年。他先割断了绑在肋骨上的几道绳圈，青年的呼吸还是没有恢复正常。  
　　Thor舔了舔嘴唇，深吸一口气俯下身吹进青年的嘴里。他的唇覆盖住青年微凉的唇瓣，倒像是一个吻似的温柔小心。  
　　伴随着长长的吸气声，青年全身泛起一阵潮红。Thor解开已经散掉的绳索，抱着发热到滚烫的青年放在kingsize的床上。这时他才注意到对方昂扬着的下半身。  
　　不管被注射了什么，得给他很多水喝才行。  
　　Thor望向桌子上摆着的水晶盛水瓶，不太笃定那里面有没有被掺进药物。  
　　床上的青年开始发出连续不断的细微呻吟。Thor摸了摸他汗湿的额头，青年睁开了眼睛。  
　　“你知道他们给你用了什么药？”  
　　青年摇头。只是看着Thor好像就耗尽他的力气，他的睫毛忽闪了几下，又重新闭上了眼睛。  
　　“我现在带你去医院。”Thor扯过床单裹住青年全裸的身体，织物擦过皮肤的触感在伤痕累累的身体上引起一阵阵的战栗。  
　　“钱……”抱起他的时候，青年细微地哼哼了一句。  
　　“什么？”  
　　“他们付给我的钱，在一个黑箱子里。”  
　　“是这个吗？”他抱着青年向墙角一个箱子走去，以这个大小该是不小的一笔钱。  
　　青年点了点头，Thor提起箱子放到他怀里，他深深地叹了口气，满意地把下巴搭在了箱子上。  
　　“你叫什么名字？”  
　　“Loki。”  
　　这不是化名。Thor能从他的口气里分辨出来。不知为什么，他觉得很欣慰。  
　　“你可以叫我Thor。”  
　　“谢谢……”Loki蜷了蜷身子，把自己的脸埋到Thor的颈窝里，“我能不能求你一件事。”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“我不想去医院。”  
　　“为什么不？”  
　　“原因太多了，我……”  
　　Thor感觉到Loki在自己的怀里发抖。他把Loki抱的更紧，“你怎么了？”  
　　Loki只是攥住Thor的衣领不说话，肩膀僵硬地耸动着，Thor能听到他压抑在喉咙里的呻吟声。Thor大概明白过来Loki是怎么了。  
　　  
　　Thor把Loki放在自己家的床上时，裹着他的床单已经快要湿透了。Loki皱着眉头，浅浅地喘着气，在床上不安地扭动。Thor担心地看着他，他的眼睛已经找不到焦点了。  
　　“水，给我水……”Loki嗓子被烧焦一样的嘶哑。  
　　Thor从冰箱里翻出好几瓶水来放在床头，拧开其中一瓶送到Loki唇边，他吮吸着瓶口的样子让Thor不自然地扭过了头。  
　　一口气喝下半瓶水的Loki稍微回过一点神来，他对Thor请求道，“我能借你的浴室洗个澡吗？”  
　　“不行，你身上有伤口。”  
　　Loki为难地扯出笑容，“不洗个冷水澡我恐怕会有更大的麻烦。”  
　　Thor把手放到Loki的颈侧，他原本想表达安抚的意思，没想到Loki在他的触碰下又发起抖来。  
　　“我不是有意……”  
　　“求你了，”Loki声线不稳定地波动着，已经带上了浓重的鼻音，“再过一会儿我大概就要忍不住求你继续碰我了。”  
　　Thor扭过头把水瓶放到桌上，他被这句话刺伤了。  
　　Loki颤抖着抓住他的手腕，“不是，不是你想的那样。”  
　　“告诉我，”Thor转过来直视他，“那其实是怎样？”  
　　“我不想利用你。”  
　　“你现在说这个真不是时候。”Thor跪在床边吻了Loki，只轻轻的触碰到就又退开，“第一眼看见你的时候，你不就是在向我求救。”  
　　“我是真的真的很需要那笔钱……”Loki控制不住地哭起来，“我想让你带走我，又怕你真的来带走我。”  
　　“现在没事了，没事了……”Thor一边吻着Loki的泪痕，一边剥开Loki身上已经快要散落的床单。Loki在他的抚摸下激烈地喘息战栗。  
　　“你需要我怎么做？”  
　　Loki噙满生理性泪水的眼睛失神地望着天花板。他咬了咬嘴唇，分开了双腿。Loki的勃起笔直修长，前端微微地跳动，早已被前液浸润地潮湿发亮。他努力把腿分开的更大，Thor抬起他的左腿放在自己肩上，这下Loki的后面也完全暴露在他面前。Loki的那里带着红肿没有完全合拢。  
　　Thor先舔湿了自己的手指，才用它去按压Loki的入口，“里面有东西？”  
　　Loki发出不知道是快乐还是痛苦的尖叫声，在他极力抑制地尾音里，Thor听到他肯定地嗯了一声。  
　　“放松……”Thor靠得更近，同时试着用手指探进Loki的身体里。他没有找到绳结，只能触碰到被Loki体温捂热的光滑物体。当他摸索它的边缘时，Loki的内壁痉挛着吸住了他的手指。Thor觉得那东西似乎又进到更深的地方，他稍稍退开一些，用手指撑开Loki的入口，“你自己能用力吗？”  
　　Loki试了试。  
　　“疼……”  
　　他立着的那个膝盖瑟瑟抖动着。  
　　“先别试了，”Thor稳住Loki的右腿，安抚地吻了吻他汗湿滑溜的膝弯。  
　　“能不能……”Loki扭动着抬起腰，快要喘不过气来，“能不能，碰碰……前面……”  
　　下一秒他就被Thor含在嘴里，温暖湿润的触感让他再度哭喊出来。  
　　Thor先只是吮吸，口腔温热的内壁和敏感的表面在压力下紧紧贴合到一起，这触感让Loki随着Thor吮吸和放松的节奏呻吟起来。他不自觉地摆动髋骨想要感受更多，Thor在这个时候一路吮吸着退开，噗的一声吐出了Loki的阴茎。  
　　还没有等Loki抱怨，他重新用嘴唇夹紧了顶端，在头部的深沟里慢慢地辗转施压。Loki的腰部跟着Thor的动作触电般地跳动起来。  
　　“Thor！Thor！”  
　　他急促的哭声和高到不自然地声调告诉Thor他就要到达顶点了。Thor没有松开他，而是用舌尖扫过他前端咸咸的小洞，积蓄已久的体液喷涌而出，浓重的腥檀味道充满了Thor的嘴。  
　　Loki仍然硬着。  
　　Thor用舌头打着圈，重新含住Loki。Loki的尺寸不算太粗，和他整个人一样坚韧细长。Thor努力向下压，直到含住整根。被顶住咽喉的感觉让他想吐到流泪，但他坚持着紧紧包裹着Loki。无法抑制的呕吐反射挤压着Loki的前端，他像Thor一样难以忍受这刺激。  
　　“放开我，Thor，求求你……”  
　　Thor退出了一点，接着又含得更深。  
　　“求求你……”Loki在Thor的嘴里突突地脉动着，Thor觉得酝酿地差不多了，才湿漉漉地吐出他的阴茎来。  
　　Thor的一只手握住Loki的根部，另一只手的拇指在顶端的缝隙和小孔间来回揉动。  
　　“别，别，不要——”Loki像疯了一样地摇着头，双手死死地抠着身下的床单“快停下，停下……求你……”  
　　Thor反而开始一松一紧地在Loki的柱身上撸动。Loki渐渐哭的说不出话来。  
　　第二次高潮来得太激烈，前一次高潮之后敏感到极致的身体上再次堆积起来的快感简直要把他整个挖空。Loki瘫软在床上大口喘气，连一动也不能动。  
　　Thor把Loki抱在怀里，抚摸着他的后背让他喘匀气息。他的手顺着Loki瘦削的脊背慢慢向下，探进刚才还是干燥的臀缝中。  
　　Loki闭着眼睛趴在Thor的怀里，任由他做任何事情。  
　　现在Loki的后面已经有点湿润，但要取出那些付钱折磨他的人放在里面的道具还远远不够。  
　　Thor低头吻Loki的额头和眼睑，“我想到一个办法，咱们试一试好不好。”  
　　Loki点了点头。  
　　Thor翻身下床打横抱起Loki，带着他走进浴室。他拧下淋浴的花洒头，打开龙头调好水温。  
　　“如果很不舒服就告诉我。”Thor凑在Loki的耳边轻轻地嘱咐，Loki攀在他的肩上点了点头。  
　　Thor先沾湿了Loki的穴口，再用手指撑开足够的空间放进水管。比体温略高的热水有一些灌进Loki的身体，有一些从臀缝溢出来，沿着Loki的大腿流到地上。  
　　Thor一手拿着管子，另一只手揉着Loki的腰腹。水流安静地积聚在Loki身体里。Thor估算着时间抽走水管，立即用手堵住变得松软的出口。  
　　“我觉得它动了。”Loki在Thor的颈边小声地说道，好像声音再大就会有别人听到一样。  
　　Thor揉了揉Loki快要紧闭不住的出口，“那么我放开了。”  
　　水流迅速地射了出来，刚才还卡在Loki身体里的东西随着水流一起露出了其中的一段。  
　　Thor用毛巾裹住那个湿淋淋的红球，试着向外用力拔。Loki不安地扭动了一下，之后努力地控制住自己不再乱动。Thor仍然能感觉到很大的阻力，这串珠子每一个都有乒乓球那么大。他缓缓地用力，担心再弄疼Loki，一个接一个的，他总共拽出了七个球来。  
　　“没事了，现在没事了，”Thor安慰着Loki，但他心里清楚，如果那些人再放深一些，Loki可能就会被弄破肠子丢掉性命。  
　　“你到底为了什么会做这么危险的事情。”Thor握住Loki的后颈，让他和自己对视。  
　　Loki眨了眨眼睛，犹豫自己将要说出来的话实在太过于示弱。  
　　“他们让我选……是拍片子，还是，”Loki咽了下口水，“还是做这个。他们有给我看约定，但是如果我想拿到钱就必须同意有某个条款不设底线，任由他们按照喜欢的程度来做。我事前不知道会是哪一条……”  
　　停了一会儿，Loki接着说，“我很害怕，不确定该不该选这一种。但是我还要上学，如果被看到……”  
　　Thor抱紧Loki，“别再说，别再说了……”  
　　“我恐怕……”Loki咽下了“还要继续做这个，因为钱还不够”。  
　　难道要说出这种话来，让Thor像他的“客户”一样为了上他而付钱吗。他从Thor怀里挣脱出来。  
　　“他们是，我第一个，客……客户，”Loki为自己要对Thor表白的事情而脸红起来，“而且他们只用了……道具，所，所以……”  
　　所以我的第一次还能奉献给你。  
　　Loki没能说出口，他不确定Thor是不是看重他这些。他直接去解Thor的皮带，经过整个晚上，他早就一丝不挂了，而Thor连一件衣服也没少。  
　　Thor只是稍稍抬起手，Loki就受伤一般地回望着他。于是他只好由着Loki脱掉他的长裤和T恤。当他的阴茎从内裤的束缚里沉甸甸地跳出来的时候，Loki露出了一个放心的表情。  
　　Thor的心都要被这个眼神给敲碎了，他捧住Loki的脸细细地亲吻起来。Loki手脚并用地爬向Thor，横下心向Thor的勃起坐了下去。  
　　两个人同时嘶嘶地抽气，Thor立即扶住了Loki的腰。  
　　尽管被道具开拓了整晚，Loki一时之间还是难以接受Thor的尺寸。Thor被紧致的内壁死死箍住，连着深呼吸几口才稳住自己。  
　　“别伤到你自己。”  
　　Loki好像没听到Thor的警告，仍然孤注一掷地放低身体，让自己生涩的内壁一寸一寸被撑到极限。  
　　“Loki！别这样对你自己。”Thor钳住Loki的腰肢不让他继续逞强。他抱住Loki，尽力保持着连接在一起的样子把Loki带回到卧室的床上。  
　　Loki仰面躺着，放松地摊开四肢望着Thor。Thor吻住他的唇，一边用舌头向里探索，一边慢慢地活动髋部向Loki身体更深处推进。带着响亮的水声，Loki的内壁温柔地绞动着Thor进入他身体的部分。  
　　Thor开始觉得不满足。  
　　他缓缓向外抽动自己，Loki的内部牢牢地吸附着他，让这个过程带着甜蜜酸涩的阻力。Thor从鼠蹊开始感到一阵激烈而短促的电流向上蹿进身体里，重重地敲打着他的胃部。  
　　他忘乎所以地顶到最深。  
　　Loki因为他的撞击而大声地呻吟出来。Thor没法控制住自己停在原地等Loki适应，立即又拔出自己而后顶到最深。  
　　Loki呻吟的尾音承受不住地打起颤来。Thor架起Loki的两条腿，向前压到他的胸口，推进到更深的地方。  
　　Thor在来回抽插的摩擦中越来越快，越来越疯狂。Loki觉得有一团火在身体里燃烧，那团火在积攒力量寻找引爆极乐的引线。  
　　Thor俯下身来吮吸他的唇瓣，像要夺走他所有呼吸一样粗鲁和绵长。在窒息的感觉里，Loki觉得那团火烧的更加旺，自己的身体不受控制地抽搐起来。  
　　Thor也因为Loki的一阵阵痉挛而快要爆炸。  
　　Loki听着Thor伴随每一次挺进的低沉吼声和自己已经没有调子的呻吟声混合在一起，感觉到Thor失控的颤抖，突然眼前一片雪白。  
　　Loki伸出胳膊紧紧地搂住了Thor。两个人汗湿的胸膛贴在一起随着呼吸起起伏伏。  
　　Loki闭上了眼睛，Thor温热的唇再次覆上了他的。  
　　  
　　  
　　“你讲的一手好故事。”  
　　Loki刚睁开眼睛，就听到Thor低沉冰冷的质问。  
　　直射进室内的阳光让他感到头晕，他抬起手被铁链挣的发疼，这才发现自己被铐在了床头。  
　　“Thor……”  
　　Thor把黑箱子扔在Loki的面前。箱子被Thor打开了，里面不是美元而是一包又一包的白色晶体。  
　　“我不知道……”Loki惊慌地辩白起来，就算原本不知道箱子里装的不是钱，他也能猜出来现在装的这些是什么。  
　　Thor脸上什么表情也没有。  
　　“别让我坐牢，Thor，别报警！别告发我……”Loki向Thor扑过去，铁链又一次硬生生地牵制住他。  
　　Thor认为Loki的话就是认罪，而Loki只是想着他还需要再赚两万五千美元。  
　　Loki没有解释，Thor没有退让。  
　　这就是为什么他们之后相互伤害相互憎恨了一辈子。  
　　


	2. Chapter 2

　　自从宣布隐退，同时暗示性地指定了最有希望的继任者之后，Loki已经好几天没有走出过家门了。  
　　那些被Loki压制多年的力量，终于伸出蠢蠢欲动的触角，明目张胆地到他的眼皮子底下刺探起虚实——连在厨房里煮咖啡，Loki都能看到反射镜一晃而过的亮光。  
　　这当然和他连日来摈退了所有贴身保镖有关。  
　　更根本的原因是Loki刻意放纵对Laufey旧部的牵制：他指定的不是早先就被看好的人选，最能够稳定过渡的一两个人都被他排除在了竞争之外。  
　　Loki原本就是想要一场风暴做为自己的谢幕。  
　　  
　　Doom死了，连Laufey死了；他已经再没什么非要完成不可的事情。  
　　  
　　Loki端着咖啡回到客厅，继续完成填写到一半的文件。他已经很久没有好好握着笔一字一句地写下什么。茶几的高度很不舒服，他只能放下咖啡杯，趴在桌上好尽快的写完。  
　　外面那些人不会有耐心多等。  
　　Loki封好了其中一个信封放到壁炉上。等他做完这些，再重新趴回低矮的茶几上面对着一字未写的雪白纸张，他犹豫了：还要不要再写，还要再写些什么。  
　　“一切都结束了。”他对自己说。这就是我能留下的所有留言。  
　　  
　　人根本不应该到临死之时才担心自己的墓志铭，Loki觉得留给别人来写其实未尝不可。  
　　他并不感到多伤感，反而觉得这是一种解放。  
　　  
　　Loki站起来踢掉脚上的居家拖鞋，光着脚朝玄关走去。穿上跑鞋，拿上车钥匙。他像是随意出门购物一般地走出了大门。  
　　他甚至没有回望一眼这座房子，尽管他深知自己再也不可能回来。  
　　这儿并不是家，所以没有什么好留恋的。  
　　  
　　等我死了之后，他们会把我和母亲葬在一起吗？  
　　开车拐上国道之后，Loki的脑子里忽然闪出了这个问题。  
　　“如果还有谁能听到我说遗言的话，”Loki安慰自己，“就说这句好了。”  
　　第一发子弹击中的只是玻璃。Loki因为那声巨响而瑟缩了一下，很快就重新抓稳了方向盘保持正常前进。  
　　“别以为杀掉Loki有这么容易。”他从遮阳板下摸出手枪，开始还击。最先头的一辆车被他击中了前轮，失去控制冲出了海滨公路的护栏。后面几辆车猛打方向盘S型躲避的刹车声暂时取代了枪声。  
　　迎面开来一辆天蓝色的家用车，像天蓝色这么轻松的颜色只可能是家用车。Loki诅咒着那些一大清早就开车载着全家老小想去海边占个好地方的愚蠢父亲。  
　　对方因为被卷入始料未及的暴力事件而不知所措。如果这个两车道的狭窄公路能够利落地调头，他一定会立即调头用尽最大能力逃走。但现在这位父亲显然做不到，而且他前进的车道上正有几辆歪歪扭扭走着蛇形的全黑轿车逆行而来。  
　　“刹车！立即刹车！”Loki在心里喊，也不管对方根本听不到。他咬牙踩进油门尽快会车而过，看到后座里几个孩子抱着头缩紧了身体，Loki希望后面的那些家伙别做多余的事情。  
　　专注着车速冲出去好几公里，Loki才重新回头和他的追击者交火。  
　　“我他妈的受够了，”他连着击中后车好几次，被惹怒的对手火力变得刚才密集许多，“快他妈的来个人结束这一切。”  
　　第一枚击中他的子弹打穿了驾驶座嵌进了他的肩胛，脱离掌控的车横着冲向弯道外侧的护栏，Loki的车侧完全暴露在了火力之下。正好也让他无需转身就可以瞄准，九发子弹中还剩下六发，他全部送给了自己的敌人。  
　　所有的车都不再能前进了。  
　　Loki靠在驾驶座上艰难地喘着气。鲜血的味道他再熟悉不过，身上好几个弹孔痛得忽远忽近，他想大概是自己的神经系统都承受不下去了。  
　　他阖上眼睛，意识渐渐模糊。  
　　他努力要想起什么事情，但是只能想起“遗言，母亲，结束”这些零碎的字眼。  
　　  
　　如果死后有什么世界，Loki最不希望听到的一定是警铃声。  
　　“长官，这个人还活着。”  
　　如果没有死，这也Loki最不愿意面对的现实。  
　　“但是他被驾驶座卡住了。”  
　　“叫他们拿工具来切开，急救的还没到吗？这个人的面部特征？”  
　　“别来……”Loki听到一个大个子靠近的沉重脚步声。他努力睁开眼睛，看到对方的佩枪就在眼前。  
　　“Loki？Loki Laufeyson？”  
　　是谁？  
　　Loki的头无法抬得更高，眼睛也无法再睁大。  
　　对方凑的更近，毫不留情地扇着他的脸颊，“醒醒！Laufeyson！”  
　　Loki抬起还能动的手指，尝试着勾住那把枪——他视线里唯一能看清楚的东西。他没剩什么力气，同时手指因为血液而湿滑，那么枪只从枪套里被拽出一点点就响亮地落到了地上。  
　　一只手死命地掐住了他的左手，另一只掐住了他的脖子。  
　　Loki晕了过去，所以他并不知道自己还没被拖出驾驶室就被戴上了手铐。


	3. Chapter 3

　　“你是警察！”Loki不断地扯着限制他自由的那截铁链子，好像根本感觉不到手腕有多疼似的，“你居然是警察！”  
　　根本没感到自己被骗得多深多惨，Loki的眼泪还是不受控制地流下来，连说话都变得不太利索，“你不能去，不能去告发我……否则，否则我，检举你，你强暴，了我……”  
　　Loki觉得头脑里开始断断续续的出现空白。每次空白闪现，他都忘记自己刚才在想的内容是什么。有点像困到极限快要睡着的感觉，但他的四肢却在兴奋不已地颤抖。  
　　“快停下来！”他说出了声，或者只在自己的头脑里说出了声。  
　　但不管用。  
　　战栗的感觉渐渐变成眩晕。Loki想：能控制住自己的四肢就不会再晕了，只是他控制不住。有一些焦躁到刺痛的感觉顺着他的四肢往身上爬，又顺着他的胃往上爬。眼泪开始灌进鼻子里，他哭得已经喘不过气来，被自己的眼泪呛到咳嗽起来之后，他彻底地蜷在床边开始干呕。  
　　除了一些液体，他什么也吐不出来。因为他什么也没有吃。从前天开始，为了能拿到钱的那个游戏，他提前二十四小时就被禁止进食，只有专人为他注射和灌肠。  
　　注射……  
　　这个字眼在几近停止转动的头脑中闪过。  
　　自己究竟是病了，还是？  
　　心跳加快带来的恐慌感立即让他无暇思考这些。他觉得自己像在万里高空中从飞机上被推下来，极速坠落又被保护绳牵扯着弹回制高点，短暂地眩晕之后是再次极速降落。  
　　受不了了，停下来。快停下来。  
　　  
　　“停下！快停下！”  
　　嗡嗡作响的鼓膜里传来异常遥远的喊声。  
　　是谁？在说什么？  
　　有谁按住了Loki拼命抓破自己皮肤的左手，用什么把它绑了起来；接着又绑住了他毫无意识乱踢乱蹬的两条腿。  
　　刚才仿佛已经雾化消失的身体，慢慢重新找回了血肉存在的感觉。  
　　疼。随着心脏的跳动一下一下钻着骨头的疼。浑身上下都疼。  
　　“你毒瘾发了你知道吗！”  
　　是谁？在说什么？  
　　“你让我怎么相信你！”  
　　你在说什么？  
　　Loki抽搐着痉挛起来，下颌咬的死紧。  
　　Thor用尽更大的力气掰开Loki的嘴，来不及找毛巾或是别的什么，他用自己的手指塞进Loki的牙关之间。  
　　“别用力，你会咬到自己的舌头。”Thor徒劳地对着什么也听不到的Loki喊着。Loki像疟疾病人一样瑟瑟抖着，一边用蛮不讲理地咬紧Thor的手指。  
　　  
　　“你想要什么。”  
　　Loki刚微微睁开眼睛，就听到一个威严的声音质问他。  
　　他一时回想不起自己在什么地方。偏头躲开刺眼的强光，他看见灯光后面的阴影里有一个比阴影更深的轮廓。  
　　“你想要什么。”  
　　Loki看清楚这是一间四壁都是灰色的房间，没有窗户，空气沉寂地像不再流动。唯一的门在正对着他的那个人身后。他自己被铐在椅子上，他试着动了动，双手双脚都被铐在椅子上。  
　　“我只是想要钱。”Loki只能选择老实地回答问题，“他们把答应给我的工钱换成了那些，那些东西。”  
　　“工钱。”那个人停了停，“这么说那是你的职业。”  
　　“不，不是的。我只做这一次。我实在需要钱，先生。我发誓我只做过这一次。”  
　　Loki本以为这会缓和对方的怀疑。但那个人却久久没有发话。  
　　“只做这一次？”他重复着Loki的这句话，像是在咀嚼里面包含有多少内容。  
　　“是Mr. Doom亲自给你指派的服务对象？”  
　　“是的……”Loki拿不准对方的问话什么时候才能有个结论，“我不能在这里待下去了先生，我得回家，我必须得回家。”  
　　“别着急，Loki Laufeyson。”  
　　Loki听到这个姓氏，不由自主地向后缩了缩。一旦和生父的姓氏扯上了关联，自己就没那么容易过得去这一关了。  
　　“这么说你与探员Thor Odinson的相遇，只是一个巧合。”他推过了一摞纸和一支签字笔。  
　　“签了这个，你会没事的。”  
　　Loki眯起眼睛逐行读着纸上的内容，那上面描述了他昨晚经历的一切，包括他持有的那箱毒品；只除了Thor解救他、带他回家的那一段。  
　　“先生，这不是事实。”Loki抬起头努力想直视阴影里那个人的眼睛，“我不知道毒品的事情，我一点也不知道。”  
　　“一个不沾毒品的小婊子？”对方嗤笑了一声，“一个不沾毒品的Laufeyson？”  
　　“考虑一下，”那个人站了起来，从阴影里向Loki走来。“这样我还可以想办法让你少蹲几年牢。”  
　　他打开了Loki右手的手铐，“你才刚过十六岁吧。”  
　　这个人五官和金发深深地刺伤了Loki的眼睛。如果Thor到了五十岁，一定是眼前这个样子。  
　　他立即明白这是Thor的父亲。  
　　  
　　“先生，我签！”在Odin关死铁门之前，Loki高声叫了出来，生怕门的厚重会阻断自己的声音。  
　　Odin重新退回房间，看到的却是Loki狠命用笔尖戳刺手腕的情景。他快步走了过来，先扯过桌上的口供查看签名。  
　　Loki当然没有签。  
　　“你这个……”  
　　疯子，自虐狂，瘾君子，骗子……这些字眼一起涌进Odin的头脑，他因为计划被打乱而气得太阳穴突突作痛，“看守！看守——”  
　　Odin只能打开铐住Loki的另几个锁链，任由看守带走他去止血治疗。


	4. Chapter 4

　　Loki显得太过安静。  
　　医生对Thor解释说，这是麻醉药效刚过，防止感染和镇静止痛的药正要起效。  
　　“即使你想问话，他也可能理解不过来，”三十来岁的病床医生指了指自己的脑袋，“他这里还跟不上。至少得等几个小时。”  
　　“但是他会一直醒着？”Thor已经等了十几年，按说不用在乎这点时间。  
　　“确切地说，他会疼得没法睡着。”因为明白Thor不是病人家属而是警员，医生没有什么照顾情绪的顾虑，“可能会哼哼得你心烦，所有做完手术的人都这样。我建议你出去转一圈抽根烟什么的，做点自己的事情再回来。”  
　　对于一个医生来说，这已经是油腔滑调了。  
　　“我就待在这儿。”  
　　Loki在Thor与医生对话的整个过程中一直睁着眼睛。  
　　Thor原以为他会躲避自己，但看来Loki根本没在意这么近的地方就有个警察，而且这个警察又是所有警察中最想逮捕他的那个。  
　　Loki毫不在意Thor Odinson近在咫尺。  
　　他沉寂地躺在那里，完全没有一点声音。  
　　Thor观察他，但什么内容也看不到。他怎么还能够摆出“一切与我无关”的面孔？  
　　眼前的Loki好像不再在乎任何事情。  
　　十五年前只是丧失自由的恐惧就能让他不择手段地两次越狱，而现在他只是安静地躺在这里，一点也不因为Thor这个最想制裁他的人在身边而惊慌。  
　　Thor明白无论自己做什么也无法动摇他。  
　　这令Thor对终于亲手抓获Loki的事实毫无喜悦。  
　　Thor的视线停在稳定滴落的点滴上，它似乎反而成为这房间里最不安定的事物。顺着输液管向下，他盯着被胶布固定的针头：如果拔掉它，Loki死水一样的表情会不会有一丝变化？  
　　他转头望向Loki，发现他的眼神里居然有一点鼓励的闪光。  
　　Thor立即扭转了头。  
　　Loki Laufeyson有自残倾向。  
　　Thor听自己的同事提起过他第一次越狱就是借着自残得到的就诊机会。那时候他是那么害怕失去自由。  
　　Thor翻转Loki的左手手腕。经年累月之后，伤痕虽然不再狰狞，伤口里残留的黑色墨水渍却仍然没有褪尽。  
　　Thor听说Loki是用一支签字笔刺伤的自己。  
　　  
　　  
　　“你怎么跟那种人搞在一起的！”Odin正为前一天晚上行动失败而恼怒不已，Thor却带回了本该缴获的赃物，以及一个明显是“特殊职业者”的年轻男孩，“我不是让你尽快离开吗？”  
　　“至少我拦截到毒品了，父亲。”Thor知道面对愤怒的父亲本应该闭嘴，但他忍不住想说明一下事态并没有糟糕到底。  
　　“你带回来的那点算什么！”没想到Odin更加暴怒，“我们该阻止的是笔4、5个数的买卖。”  
　　Odin抵着自己的额头，背对Thor深呼吸了几下。  
　　“儿子，我不该对你发火的。”他转过身，缓缓拍了拍Thor的肩膀，“问题出在其他环节上，还好你没事。”  
　　“其他环节？是我们得到的线报不准确，还是行动被……”  
　　Odin打断了他，“你先告诉我你带来的那个男孩是怎么回事。”  
　　“他……”在自己的父亲面前坦白男孩和自己有一夜的经历？Thor根本难以启齿。  
　　Odin从Thor的表情里读出了他本来就猜测到的内容。  
　　“他是知道了你的身份找上你的？还有别人知道你带走他的事情吗？”  
　　“什么？”Thor不明白Odin的关注点。  
　　“他问了你的名字吗？”Odin强调了一遍，语气不耐烦起来。  
　　“他知道我叫Thor。”  
　　“Thor Odinson？”  
　　“不，他只知道我的名字。”  
　　“下次小心点，小子！不要再和这样不干不净的家伙牵扯到一起。你妈妈会伤心透顶的。”  
　　“父亲。”不知道为什么，Thor想替Loki在Odin面前说上几句话：Loki还年轻，他不是旧犯，他说过自己还在上学。  
　　有人叩响玻璃门，走进来给了Odin一个牛皮文件夹。  
　　Odin翻了翻，脸色越来越难看。  
　　“父亲……”  
　　“嗯？你说什么？”  
　　“Loki，”Thor看到Odin右眼正下方的肌肉因为听到这个名字而短暂地抽动了一下，“他虽然携带毒品，但我认为他只是个无足轻重的小卒……”  
　　“无足轻重？”Odin把手里的文件夹摔在桌上，“你以为自己在做什么！Thor Odinson！拯救失足青年？你什么时候有了这份心思的！”  
　　他气急败坏地用手指节叩着办公桌笃笃作响，“你以为Loki是什么等着你拯救的无辜灵魂？你知道他姓什么？”  
　　Thor大步走向Odin的办公桌，趴在刚才送进来的那堆资料上寻找让父亲对自己一星半点发言如此生气的理由。  
　　文件夹里夹着Loki的黑白照片和简历，Thor顾不得去确认Loki是不是真的还在上学，只注意到在Loki这个名字后面，紧跟着的姓氏是Laufeyson。  
　　“Laufeyson，是那个Laufeyson？”从少年时代，Thor就知道这个罪恶的姓氏，“会不会只是重名？”  
　　“Laufey是Loki的父亲。”Odin长长叹了口气，“儿子，他们恐怕就是冲着你来的。”  
　　“怎么会？……”  
　　“去，包扎好你的伤口然后回家，”Odin对Thor下了父亲对儿子的命令，“把这件事情交给我来处理。”


	5. Chapter 5

　　家里的一切都让Loki觉得压抑。  
　　从屋顶眺望也看不到边界的树林，高得看不清画着什么的天花板，亮到晃眼的华丽灯具，走廊两端紧闭着的房门，永远不主动说话的仆人，用读不懂的眼神凝视自己的Laufey。  
　　这个叫做Laufey庄园的地方，曾经是他和母亲费劲一切力气要逃离的牢笼。  
　　Loki发誓一辈子不向Laufey低头恳求；也因为母亲而背弃誓言向生父乞求。他最后拾起了最不想被标记的那种身份，而回报……  
　　与其说是回报，不如说是报应。  
　　本来什么也不知道的母亲，因为Laufey的介入而知道了一切。  
　　Loki甚至狠毒地想过，他宁可母亲早些死去，在对自己所做的事情尚且一无所知的时候。  
　　谁能骗Loki说Frigga的突然崩溃不是因为太过心痛自己的孩子。  
　　  
　　在没有月色的黑夜之中，Loki独自驶向庄园外。那是唯一离开的路，Laufey当然能看到，但他什么也没做。  
　　Loki逃走过，又自己安静地回来，Laufey不用担心他会再次逃走。Loki已经懂得Laufeyson的身份能给自己带来的力量，无论Loki的需求是什么，他就是需要。  
　　  
　　再没有人知道Loki的痛苦。  
　　有个声音在不断对他耳语复仇这两个字。即使他明白复仇成功也不能为他再带回Frigga。所以Loki无数遍自问现在自己到底他妈的是谁，为什么要过这样的生活、做正在做的这些事。  
　　Frigga不能白白死去——这是唯一能说通的理由。  
　　Loki没办法高兴、甚至没办法仅仅是让自己平静下来。  
　　他失去了Frigga，全世界似乎只有他一个人在乎这一点。她的离去没有影响到任何人的生活轨迹，只除了Loki自己。  
　　像是有一个飓风控制了Loki，必须去破坏去摧毁去释放毁灭的力量，才可能让他稍稍平静。Loki已经戒断了毒瘾，而此时的愤怒和无处发泄的焦躁感比毒瘾更让他难以摆脱。  
　　Loki停在警局对面的马路边。刚下过雨，路面倒映着路灯的光芒让人眼睛发花。Loki死死盯着对面的车道上开出的每一辆车。  
　　Odin或者Odinson，他记得他们的车牌号。Loki不是头一次这样监视着Odin父子，以往他总能劝说自己时机还没到，但不是今天。  
　　今天本是属于Loki和Frigga的日子……  
　　无论哪一个出现都好，Loki细碎地念叨，他迫切地想看到姓Odin人的血。  
　　“看来运气不好的是Thor Odinson。”Loki喃喃自语，安静地开着车滑进主干道跟上Thor。  
　　这是Thor回家的路。  
　　Loki看着前方的Thor保持不急不慢的车速拐离了回家应该走的路线，不由得怀疑自己是不是被发现了。Thor不紧不慢地领着Loki兜了一个圈回到了刚才经过的十字路口。两个人都明白对方已经发现了自己的意图。  
　　Thor继续向远离回家的方向驶去。  
　　Loki笑了一声。他早就知道Thor家的地址，不过他仍然赞赏Thor保护家人的心情。谁又不是这样呢？  
　　Loki踩紧油门向Thor追了过去。  
　　从后面撞上Thor不够威力。如果能有机会，Loki其实希望像古早的骑士一样，和Thor从角斗场的两端极速对撞到一起。速度和冲撞力能干脆利落地毁灭两个人，也许还能把他们俩的血肉最后混合在一起。  
　　这样的想象稍稍抚慰了Loki焦躁的愤怒心情。发现Thor也加快了车速，他用更快的速度和Thor并排狂飙起来。  
　　Thor认出了Loki。他隔着雨水模糊的车窗对Loki喊了什么。  
　　Loki奇怪于Thor居然没有趁着自己与他并排的机会减速逃掉。  
　　要么是Thor太蠢，要么就是Thor根本没把自己放在眼里。  
　　Loki向斜前方扳动方向盘，和Thor拉开一些距离。对过短的加速距离不太满意，Loki继续向左转向到了对向的车道上。  
　　逆行而来的车惊恐地扳转方向堪堪躲开Loki，Loki兴奋地尖叫起来，却一点也不觉得害怕。反而是Thor在此时降低了车速。  
　　别想逃走。  
　　Loki咬着牙说道，用力右转全速撞向Thor。  
　　他能感觉到两辆车咬合在一起之后金属一点点变形的过程，还能看到玻璃达到临界点破碎的那个瞬间，安全气囊弹开，重重地把他按在座位上。  
　　他看不见Thor。在整个过程中他都看不到Thor Odinson。  
　　挤成一团的车体飞快地侧滑到路边，撞开隔离带之后又滑行了一段才慢慢停住。  
　　失去意识之前Loki懊恼地想，他们为什么没有一起掉下万丈深渊。


	6. Chapter 6

　　“头儿，医院那边发了个传真过来。”  
　　“Laufeyson有什么动作吗？”  
　　“正相反，连医生都嫌他太静了。”  
　　Thor接过自己组员递过来的一摞文书：Loki的精神状况诊断和精神科调用档案的申请。  
　　什么意思？Thor抬头瞟了对方一眼。  
　　“简单的来说，”像做进展简报一样，年轻的内勤警察答道，“近来嫌疑人拒绝进食，主治医生经过精神评估认为嫌疑人有抑郁倾向，查阅社会档案是调查抑郁成因的常规做法。”  
　　抑郁症？  
　　Thor毫不意外Loki会做出点什么举动妨碍他们把他从医院里揪出来。这些大惊小怪的医生，难道绝食不能仅仅是蓄意自残吗。  
　　“给他们档案。”Thor在意的倒不是放开档案权限这点小事，“让他们也想点办法，别真让Laufeyson饿死了。”  
　　“知道了，头儿。”  
　　不能这么容易就让他死了。这是Thor Odinson更加在意的事情。  
　　“档案整理好之后送到我这里来。”Thor又改了主意，“我需要和主治医生谈谈。”  
　　如果有谁对Loki Laufeyson的档案能倒背如流，那个人只能是Thor Odinson。  
　　Loki越狱之后，Thor就想申请调去分管Laufey家族案件的小组。Odin一直没有同意，Thor就一直没能离开追踪Doom的小组。  
　　在Loki手里失利了一次，Thor行事风格变得更加冒险。这种年轻人的玩儿法给警队带来不少收获，也让Thor成为了最年轻的专案组长。但当报复来临时，也比其他任何时候更加沉重。  
　　在Doom恼火警方屡屡带来麻烦的时候，是Laufey家族的Loki Laufeyson主动提出合作。作为见面礼，他替Doom勾出了几个疑似卧底的名字。  
　　Mr Doom客气地询问Laufeyson要如何处置这些卧底才好。  
　　Loki微笑着说，“我有几种新药还拿不准剂量。这几个人血还干净，正好可以借给我做试验。”  
　　在失去联系五十天之后，所有的卧底在一个阳光明媚的清晨被送回到警局正门前。  
　　Thor没想过自己再次见到那些年轻的面孔，会是在为对方盖上美国国旗的时候。  
　　Loki Laufeyson和Mr Doom正式在台面上开始合作。Thor没有必要再去专门调动组别了。  
　　只是Thor自认为对Loki了如指掌。他所看到的也只是Odin允许他看的一部分而已。  
　　  
　　在医院看守Loki的警员直接把Thor带到了病房。房间里的医生比Thor原想的要多。Thor担心Loki是不是已经成功动过手脚，足够自己长期保外就医。  
　　外围站着的人不认识Thor，看到他急匆匆赶来又穿着便装，以为他是Loki的亲友而不是警察，就善意地给他让出一条路。  
　　Thor不用走到最前就已足够看到Loki的状况。  
　　Loki平躺在床上，头被向后仰着，两名医生俯在他身边，一个人慢慢向Loki的鼻腔里推进软管，另一个则对他说着放松之类安慰的话。  
　　Thor感到一阵恶心。他扭开头不去看Loki的脸，但Loki的胸口也像干呕般不规律地起伏。  
　　“还是不行。”医生沮丧地停下了动作。他重新抽出软管，随着管子被拔出来，Loki长长地吐了一口气。  
　　“哪里的问题？”  
　　听到提问，对方才意识到Thor已经在他身边站了一会儿。  
　　“患者肌肉太紧张，管子到咽部第一个狭窄就过不去了。”  
　　“你们有没有……”Thor回想着自己的医学常识，“镇静剂之类的药物有用吗？”  
　　“已经用了，但他对镇静剂似乎有耐药性。”  
　　“加大剂量呢？换别的药呢？”Thor并没有在意耐药性提示的问题，“我得先解决他拒绝吃饭的问题。”  
　　“并不是说用上胃管就一定能解决。”他回头看了眼Loki，“他的病不仅仅是心理或者生理哪一个方面的。”  
　　“你们只需要保证他不会死。”Thor觉得没必要向一群医生解释Loki有多么十恶不赦，他只是单纯地要求到，“别让他死了，就这么简单。至于你们说的抑郁倾向，我按照你们的要求带档案来了。”  
　　说完这些，Thor重新看着Loki的脸，像是警告他不要玩什么花样，“加大药量，或者随便什么方法，只要你们能把这个塞到他胃里去。”  
　　  
　　Thor退到围着Loki病床的一圈医护人员之外，一言不发地看着他们忙碌地跑来跑去。取了新药注射之后，给Loki插管的医生也换成了另一个人。之前那次Thor还能听到Loki的呻吟声，这次也许是因为距离更远，Thor什么也没听见。  
　　终于成功送食之后，大多数人收拾器械走开了，只留下一个人看顾Loki的情况。  
　　主治医师走向Thor，示意他们可以去他的办公室详谈。  
　　Thor拒绝了。  
　　“我不相信他，医生。”Thor斩钉截铁地说，“我当然理解你们从医学的角度来解释他的症状。但他是个嫌疑犯，是个证据确凿十恶不赦地嫌疑犯。所以让我这个警察来解释的话，他的症状不过是要逃脱罪责。”  
　　耐心地听Thor讲完，医生才开始解释，“你的嫌疑犯身上有许多旧创。有一些比较新，有一些相对陈旧，还有一些可能有十年以上。都是些小创伤，不致命但会很痛苦。可能是他曾经被长期虐待，也可能是自残的结果。”  
　　医生观察着Thor的脸，比起“虐待”，他对“自残”这个词的反应更大。  
　　“再有一点就是镇静剂耐药性，”医生继续解释道，“很大可能是他早就长期服用抑郁症对应的药物。不管他是因为被虐待导致的抑郁，或者是因为抑郁导致的自残，这个问题已经跟随他很久了。”  
　　不。  
　　Thor下意识地反驳，“耐药性也许是毒品而不是镇静剂造成的。他是个毒贩。”  
　　像是要回答Thor的疑问一样，看护Loki的护士喊了起来，“医生，他在呕吐。”  
　　Thor和医生一起冲到Loki的身边。  
　　Loki仍然仰躺着，一边伴随着呕吐而抽搐，一边因为被呛到而剧烈地咳嗽。  
　　“帮我把他翻过来！”  
　　Thor只能按照医生的命令，和他一起把Loki翻成俯卧的姿态。Loki还在药效里一点力也用不上，让Thor觉得他意外的沉重。  
　　Loki从床单底下被整个的挖了出来，原本被遮住几道伤痕跳进了Thor的视线。  
　　Thor轻轻掀开Loki的衣角。Loki的身上不仅有长条的刀伤、烫伤、缝合过的针脚，最接近致命的是腰上几个小小的戳刺伤伤口。  
　　不知道为什么，Thor回想起十几年前第一次见Loki的那个晚上，回想起他紧紧拥抱过的Loki的身体。那一天Loki身上虽然也有鲜血淋漓的创口，但却没有一条是旧伤。


	7. Chapter 7

　　Loki在背街一栋七层公寓的顶层毫无顾忌地拍打着门。  
　　屋里传来椅子倒地和赤脚跑过木地板的声音，来应门的人高喊着别敲了别再敲了。  
　　“你是？”  
　　打开一条门缝，躲在门背后的男子低头越过镜片防备地看着Loki。  
　　“我需要一点药。”  
　　Loki扔出沉甸甸的美元砸在对方身上。  
　　明白自己开在这种偏僻地方的心理诊所被对方当做了拿钱就能买到药的黑店，男人扶正了镜框，透过镜片仔细看了看Loki。  
　　“先进来吧。”他从地上捡起刚才没接住的那卷绿色钞票，给Loki让出进门的空间。  
　　“药。”Loki伸出手，一点要进门的意思也没有。  
　　“吃过很长时间药了吧？”男人没有在意，转身自顾自向房间里走去，“你不说下情况，我怎么知道给你开什么药，用多大剂量才有效？”  
　　Loki不耐烦地吐了口气，踏进了男人的房间。像是搬完家行李刚拆箱一样，这个房间里所有的东西都乱七八糟地堆在地上。  
　　“坐？”用脚在单人沙发前给Loki拨出一块能落脚的空地，男人扶起刚才撞倒的椅子自己坐下。  
　　Loki懒得答话，照男人说的坐进了沙发里。  
　　“说说吧，你的问题。”  
　　“我杀了一个女人。”  
　　对方的脸色变得有点不对。这反应反而叫Loki有点放松下来。  
　　“我杀了一个怀孕的女人，可能有两三个月吧，还看不太出来。说真的，我一开始不认为她和她的未婚夫会成为一对，不过他们正情深意笃打算结婚的时候……”Loki故意停了下来，“你猜我怎么做的？”  
　　“以前吃过什么药？巴比妥，帕罗西丁……”  
　　“在她睡着的时候，我派人进到她的卧室，静悄悄地剪掉她的头发，在她的梳妆镜上留了一张纸条。”Loki又故意停了下来，“你猜，我在纸条上怎么写的？”  
　　“你要什么药，或者我每种都给你开一点。”男人慢慢地站起来，慢慢地后退去翻自己的药箱，生怕自己的动作有一点点刺激到Loki。  
　　Loki一边看着他把药递给自己，一边微笑地接着说，“我写着‘如果你打算做Thor Odinson的新娘，那么下次被剪断会是哪里呢？’”  
　　男人的脸已经被吓得惨白。Loki把药片全部塞进口袋，满足地笑了起来。  
　　别害怕。Loki在心里说。虽然很想杀了她，但我没有动手。  
　　  
　　那个黑发的女人很有胆量。  
　　即使被威胁过一次，Sif仍然决定和Thor结婚，她甚至没有把为什么突然剪掉长发的真相告诉Thor。  
　　在婚礼前夜，Loki亲自找上她的时候，Sif对看着Loki的眼睛，一字一句地说：  
　　你吓不倒我，我会和Thor在一起。他就要做父亲了。  
　　Thor Odinson就要做父亲了。  
　　Loki Laufeyson像疯症发作一样，在听到这句话之后，松开了紧紧攥住Sif短发的手。  
　　  
　　为了能睡一个安稳觉，Loki不得不去给自己找药。  
　　放过Sif对Loki来说是件临时起意的小事，也是件足够压垮他的大事。  
　　他以后还能怎么报复Thor Odinson？  
　　以前他可以制造车祸让Thor重伤，可以揪出卧底毁掉Thor的计划，也可以亲自动手让Thor永远失去心爱的妻子。  
　　但Loki没办法报复一个孩子的父亲。  
　　为什么？  
　　Loki在眩晕中问自己。  
　　为什么不幸的只有我？为什么我不能让Thor Odinson的孩子比我还悲惨？为什么我没有杀了Sif，那个自以为胆大的女人？  
　　Loki咬紧牙关，想忍住快流下来的眼泪。  
　　今晚的药效似乎不够强。  
　　那个胆小的心理医师大概说对了一点，Loki已经对所有的镇静剂都有了抗药性。  
　　妈妈……  
　　他小声地念了Frigga的名字，觉得自己快要吸不进一点氧气。Loki抖抖索索地从口袋里再摸出两粒药塞进嘴里。  
　　Loki Laufeyson，以为自己可以为了复仇做任何事情。但他还是无法下手去杀一个母亲。  
　　为什么？  
　　Loki擦了擦满脸的泪水。  
　　为什么只有我保护不了妈妈。  
　　像在水底囚禁许久被重新允许呼吸一般，Loki大口地深深地喘着气，每一次喘息都那么疼。  
　　他又摸出了两粒药吞下。  
　　Loki并不想治好自己的病，只是希望药物能让他自己在绝望至深的时候，不至于难受到无法忍耐。  
　　过量的药效给Loki一时带着钝痛的平静。  
　　如果我死了……Thor Odinson，Loki想到。  
　　如果你知道这一切都是你的错，Thor Odinson。  
　　这应该是对你最好的报复，Thor……Odinson……  
　　Loki这才完全感受到药力带给他的平静，放松紧绷的身体沉沉地睡去。  
　　


	8. Chapter 8

“你身上的伤是怎么来的？”  
　　Loki闭着眼睛，好像没听见Thor的问话。  
　　“告诉我，”Thor攥紧Loki的手臂用力摇了摇，“它们是怎么来的？”  
　　Loki睁开了眼睛。他没有看Thor，而是求助地望向医生。  
　　“Odinson先生，你刚才听到我关于伤痕的猜测，”医生替Loki格开Thor的手，阻止Thor继续追问，“无论是哪种原因，他现在的精神状况都不适合再回答你的问题。”  
　　Thor越过医生的肩膀去看Loki，他已经重新闭上眼睛。  
　　“那我只多待一会儿。”  
　　医生对Thor的固执只有无奈。  
　　“那些都是我自己弄的。”虽然声线不太稳定，Loki的回答却直截了当。  
　　“能让他出去吗？”Loki再次恳求医生，“我现在不想见到他。”  
　　“Odinson先生……”  
　　Thor只能站起身来。他最后审视Loki的脸：汗水沾湿的黑发贴着Loki的面颊，从脸上看不出痛苦或者其他的什么感受；只有漆黑的睫毛在微微颤动。  
　　Thor因此直觉自己不该走。他环顾了整间屋子，并没有什么足够引起注意让他放心不下的地方。  
　　他跟着医生走出了Loki的病房。  
　　门外的守卫正在换班，两名警察都向Thor行了礼。Thor示意他们盯紧Loki，心里的不安又稍微减少一些。  
　　  
　　  
　　连着三次玄关灯都没亮，Thor放弃尝试，借着街灯的亮光把正确的钥匙塞进锁孔。  
　　他倚在门上，一边脱掉皮鞋一边把钥匙扔到鞋柜顶上。在摸到门厅灯的开关之前，Thor感觉自己踩到了什么东西。他终于摸到开关打开了灯——今天的灯光比平时都要刺眼一些——捡起地上的信封。信封上中规中矩的印刷体写着Laufeyson寄给Thor Odinson。  
　　Thor来回翻看了正反两面，没有邮票也没有邮戳。这封信是什么人直接塞进他家门缝里的。Loki Laufeyson虽然在警方的掌控之下，他的爪牙仍然在活动。  
　　站在原地拆开了信，只读了两行，Thor就抓起钥匙重新冲出门去。  
　　这不是他预想的威胁信，这比任何威胁信都更糟。和信封不一样，信的内容是手写的：  
　　“当你读到这里，我已经用死亡来证明，你曾经做错过……”  
　　这是Loki的遗书。  
　　脑子里充满了疑惑，Thor尝试着整理出头绪：他原以为Loki在想尽办法逃脱制裁，但死亡对Loki Laufeyson这种地位的人来说肯定不算是种成功的逃脱；即使Loki真的打算用自杀未遂这样的极端方法，也绝不该在这种时候提醒Thor，他明知道Thor同样会用尽方法阻止他耍任何花招……Loki急着把自己从医院赶走，是不是早就在酝酿什么计划？  
　　Loki说自己曾经做过错事，指的又是什么……  
　　Thor跳进车里，才想起来先给医院打电话预警。护士回答他值班医生没办法来接电话，他们在抢救一个自杀病人，似乎还是个嫌疑犯。  
　　“他的情况怎样？”  
　　“发现的时候已经停止呼吸了，不过……”  
　　“该死的。”Thor按掉通话键，立即给自己的部下拨了过去，“调一队人去医院，今夜Laufeyson可能有动作。”  
　　烦躁地把手机扔到副驾驶座上，Thor双手攥紧了方向盘。职业性的怀疑告诉他，这只不过是Laufeyson策划的假死逃跑行动；然而抑制不住涌上的阵阵恐慌让Thor觉得，其实他相信Loki Laufeyson真的会死。  
　　自己曾经做过的错事，Thor再一次想到Loki的留言，到底是什么？  
　　  
　　Thor冲进医院的时候，他的警员已经在急救室外集结完毕。  
　　Thor匆匆地交待他们，只要Loki被推出来，不管是生是死，他们都必须立即控制住。就算是被送去太平间，也一定要有人守在旁边。  
　　全副武装的警员按照Thor的命令各自分散开。一直站在他们身后的护士终于有机会向Thor传话。  
　　“这会是个长夜，Odinson先生。病人的体征对急救很不利。”她从Thor的脸上看到不信任和随之而来的焦躁，“你今天带来的病人资料，主治医生存在我这里让我转交。他说希望你也看一下。”  
　　你曾经做错过……  
　　这句话又飘荡在耳边。Thor收回“我已经看过无数遍”这句话，沉默着接过护士递过来的厚厚一摞文书。


	9. Chapter 9

“为什么要给他的档案动手脚。”  
　　Thor把手里的文件全部扔在Odin的面前，Odin连看都没看一眼就答道，“我没改动过什么，只是有些东西没让你看到而已。”  
　　“你知道？你从一开始就全都知道？！”  
　　“我只知道那个Laufey家的小子在做毒品交易的时候人赃并获。也许那个时候他是刚上道，不然也不至于蠢到承认自己确实见过下家。”  
　　“你明知道我问的不是这个！”  
　　Thor走近他的父亲。这个须发皆白倚靠在沙发里的孤独老人曾经是他的偶像和路标。Thor承认姓Odin的人多少都有些固执的自大，但绝对不会妨碍他们怎么看待正义。  
　　“你怎么解释Laufeyson的过去？不对，他原本就不姓Laufeyson对吗！为什么要掩盖他的过去？他明明什么案底也没有，他明明一直不姓Laufeyson。为什么要误导我？！”  
　　“这些我也是后来才知道的，儿子……”  
　　身为一个父亲，是会被维护儿子的自私心思蒙蔽理智的。  
　　“那并没有什么不同。”Odin辩解道，“这个Laufeyson生来就是个疯子，就算我向你掩盖过什么，他后来的所作所为你都见到了。他是Loki Laufeyson，就算一时不叫这个名字，他的骨子里永远是个Laufeyson。这点不会因为你做什么而有任何改变。”  
　　“父亲……”Thor咬紧了牙关，没想到和父亲的对质会谈到这种地步。他原本只需要Odin一个确认，他的父亲却一直在辩解。  
　　“你怎么解释Frigga去世这件事。”  
　　Odin沉默了。  
　　他似乎向沙发里缩了缩，脸上的每一道皱纹却变得格外清晰。思考许久，他才重新开口：“等我意识到的时候，她已经不行了。”  
　　Thor得到了所有想证实的答案。  
　　他起身离开，Odin提高音量叫住了他。  
　　“我没有做错，儿子。你也没有！”他担心Thor不会听完自己说的话，所以语速变得更快，“对Loki Laufeyson的审判是适当的，每个人都要为自己的行为负责，无论在什么理由之下，犯罪就是犯罪。”  
　　“那我也在犯罪。”Thor转过身来面对自己的父亲，“Loki曾经让我相信他，但是我没有。我相信了你，父亲，我一直都相信你。法律是没有办法制裁我的罪，但Loki的控诉已经足够让我生不如死。”  
　　“你并不是相信我。”Odin闭上眼睛，仰起头微弱地叹气，“你只是不能接受Loki欺骗你的现实，所以你被迫选择相信你的亲人，你的父亲。那个Laufeyson对你的影响能有如此之大，这才是我最担心的。别以为自己能拯救一切，儿子，别因为自己没有拯救一切而自责。”  
　　“他自杀了，父亲。”Thor已经什么都听不进去了，“就算什么也挽回不了，至少该说声对不起。”  
　　Odin不再剖白解释了。  
　　一段从十六岁被改变的人生轨迹，仅仅三十岁就对世界毫无眷恋的人生，任何理由都显得毫无必要。  
　　连对不起都显得毫无必要。  
　　Thor狠狠地握紧拳头，离开了他一言未发的父亲。  
　　


	10. Chapter 10

吞下了足够的安眠药之后，Loki终于能好好地睡一觉。他感觉不到自己正飘荡在生死边缘，只是以为在做一个好梦。  
　　  
　　他梦见自己在Thor家的大床上醒来，Thor一脸严肃地问他箱子里的毒品是怎么回事。Loki留意自己的手腕，没有手铐、什么也没有。  
　　虽然面色凝重，在他开口之前Thor还是先递过一杯热牛奶。  
　　那些曾经被自尊和赌气憋在心里的话一下子全涌了出来。  
　　“帮帮我，Thor。我需要钱给我妈妈……”  
　　  
　　Loki看到Frigga在家门口的巴士站等他。他回头看了看Thor，Thor把手指压在嘴唇上，示意她还什么都不知道。Loki用力地捏了捏Thor的手，转身跑向妈妈。  
　　“你不是说昨晚就会回来的吗，下次别去那么远的地方打工了。”  
　　“妈妈，”Loki忍不住抱住Frigga，“我的朋友帮我申请到资助，你很快就可以做手术了。”  
　　  
　　“本年度的优秀毕业生代表是……”  
　　听到自己的名字被念到，Loki瞪大了眼睛。他三年级的上半学期几乎一直在缺课。  
　　“让校长傻等着，真有你的。”邻座的同伴用手肘捅了捅Loki，他才意识到该站起来去领奖。他跌跌撞撞地走向主席台，一边回头望向礼堂后排坐着的Frigga还有她身边的Thor Odinson。  
　　他的妈妈一边擦着眼泪一边在向他招手，Thor朝他眨了眨眼睛。  
　　Loki扭过头，一边觉得眼眶酸涩，一边低头笑出了声。  
　　  
　　“妈妈的病好之前，我最想做医生。不仅因为能给妈妈治病，还因为医生很赚钱。”  
　　Loki穿着学位服四肢叉开平躺在橡树下的草地上。优秀学生的绶带还在胸前，帽子早不知道扔到哪里去了。  
　　太阳已经落到学校围墙后面，天空蓝的饱满而干净。Thor和他头对头的躺在草地上，每听Loki说一句话就嗯一声。  
　　“你到底有没有好好在听我说话！”Loki一骨碌翻起身来，敲着Thor的额头。  
　　“在听在听，你想做医生嘛。”  
　　“我现在改主意了。”  
　　“都被录取了还能改主意？改成什么了说来听听。”  
　　“我现在想……”  
　　  
　　Loki什么也想不起来。  
　　“我想……”  
　　他的声音染上了一点焦急——睡在Thor家大床上的舒适感，再次抱住Frigga时的放心感，眼眶酸涩的真实感，还有躺在草地上闻到的泥土味儿，全部卷进了一个灰白灰白的漩涡。  
　　Loki什么也想不起来。  
　　他再也没有规划过人生。  
　　十六岁时，想得最远的事情就是成为医生，而母亲的病情急转直下之后，他能想到的只有怎样尽快地攒够手术钱。  
　　曾经活过的那个Loki早就死了。  
　　虽然说不清是在哪一个时间点上的事情。但那个曾经活过的Loki确确实实地早已经死了。


	11. Chapter 11

Thor等在急救室的门外，焦躁到只能一遍又一遍地翻文件夹里的每一张纸。  
　　他祈祷Loki Laufeyson别这么就死了。  
　　很奇怪，这十几年来他每每想到Loki也是如此：如果抓到他，绝不轻易地就让他就死掉。  
　　Loki必须赎罪，直到他死之前的最后一秒；但现在Thor无法置身事外，他自己也必须一起赎罪：在他插手一切之前，Loki甚至不在犯罪。Loki特意来到内华达，就是为了赚到足够的钱而又不犯法，他铤而走险但又小心翼翼。  
　　“我没有做错，儿子！你也没有。”  
　　而那之后的Loki歇斯底里地自残越狱，毫无底线地杀人犯罪；Loki越是疯狂，Thor就越觉得痛心疾首。  
　　“不，父亲。”Thor攥紧双手，“我没办法原谅自己。”  
　　他合上了文件夹，封面上是Loki的照片。他第一次被逮捕时候照的，Thor还能认出那一头短发。  
　　现在Thor稍稍能读懂那组照片里Loki快要爆发一般的表情，他立即躲开了Loki直视镜头的视线。  
　　Thor扫过底下写着的出生日期。其实已经看过很多遍早就能背下来了，他这时才觉得这个日子有些熟悉。  
　　向后翻了翻，Thor停在Loki毫无缘由开车来撞他的那一篇上。  
　　当时律师以车辆故障和雨天路滑为由，Loki还没出医院就被保释了。同样躺在医院里的Thor为此忿忿不平了很久。  
　　Loki那么做并不是毫无缘由。  
　　那一天是Loki的十七岁生日，原本应该属于他和Frigga的日子。  
　　  
　　  
　　再次睁开眼睛，Loki已经连失望的情绪都没有了。  
　　看来这个世界也觉得他罪孽深重，死这样的解脱简直算得上是奖励。  
　　“你醒了。”  
　　Loki向说话的人看去，那个人坐在光线暗的一边，他向Loki探出上半身，Loki才看清那是Thor Odinson。  
　　在最后梦境里见过Thor并不代表Loki希望在现实中也看到他。  
　　“你没死，真是太……。”  
　　“不。”Loki打断了Thor的话，根本没留意到Thor的口气发生了变化，“我会交代所有的事情，警官，光是一级谋杀两只手都不够数了。我会死的，只是迟早的事情。”  
　　Thor本来要道歉的话全被堵在了喉咙里。  
　　“我知道你觉得死了算是便宜我了，”Loki毫不在意地继续说下去，“可惜我也这么觉得，所以我会选更有利的选项。”  
　　“不，Loki。”  
　　Loki因为Thor叫到自己的名字而难以置信地抖动了一下。  
　　Thor从文件夹里拿出压得平整的信，“我看到你的留言了。”  
　　Loki脸上出现了羞赧到愤怒的表情，“那只是报复！我没有写完因为这种报复太幼稚了！”  
　　连这封信也不是Loki寄的？  
　　“我会为我做过的事情负责，警官，这一切和你都没什么关系。我做所有我想做的事情。”  
　　Thor觉得自己想说的话全部显得多余，Loki已经坐在悬崖的边上，无论是拉还是推，都只能立即让他掉下深渊。  
　　“别这么对自己，Loki……”  
　　Thor连道歉的话也说不出口。Loki都说他的人生是他的选择于己无关，Thor反而没有立场来剖白自己曾经做错了。  
　　已经发生的一切无法倒转，Thor的理解整整晚来了十五年。  
　　“别因为看过那个就同情我，”Loki似乎明白怎样才能更加激怒Thor，“你有一个漂亮妻子是不是？她和你生了几个孩子？”  
　　Thor不明白Loki为什么提起他的前妻。  
　　“我打算杀了她的，还有你的头生子。”Loki终于转过脸来看着Thor，“那才是我原本要给你的报复。”  
　　听到这话之后，Thor立即跳了起来，放在他膝盖上的文件散落了一地。深吸了两口气，他重新坐了下来。  
　　Thor不再会轻易地被Loki骗过了。  
　　“你说的是我的前妻Sif，还有我的女儿。虽然现在不常见到她们，但我确信她们过得很好。如果这就是你所说的报复。”  
　　“你是什么时候变得这么注重证据了。”Loki无法回答Thor的问题，他不愿把原因告诉Thor，“别想在我身上挖到什么残存的人性，我已经什么都不剩了。死法绝对不选注射，我早已经都想好了。”


	12. Chapter 12

夜班医生给Loki换完点滴，有些奇怪Odinson仍然待在门外没有离开。  
　　“警察先生，今晚仍然会不太平吗？”  
　　Thor干裂的嘴唇扯出一个笑容，“应该不会有事了，我整晚都会在的。”  
　　对方的脸上的表情却在说“你在反而说明有事吧”，匆匆走向她分管的下一个病房。  
　　“医生！”Thor站起身来追上去，“Loki的情况，我是说，他的精神状况，之前他服用的镇定剂过量，会对他有什么影响吗？”  
　　“病人一直睡的不好。但是他既有耐药性又有依赖性，会诊结果是不再给他供药了，晚上恐怕会很难熬。”她想了想，补充了一句，“虽然还没有定论，大家都倾向于他是夜发性的抑郁，如果他有家人能来，医院能破格允许晚间陪护，就不知道你们……”  
　　“明白了，我想我暂时可以代劳。”  
　　“我还有别的病人要……”  
　　“谢谢。”  
　　Thor站在原地。许久之后他还是在门边坐下。  
　　尽管已经没有亲人在世，Loki肯定不希望陪在自己身边的是Thor Odinson。是什么人都可以，只要不是Thor Odinson。  
　　Thor又一次翻开了Loki的档案。短短的一天之内，有些纸页的边角已经被他翻到卷了起来。  
　　十几年里Loki做了许多疯狂的事情。像他自己说的十个指头都数不过来的一级谋杀，绝对不是在对Thor虚张声势。  
　　就算有几件案子是Loki未满十八岁时就犯下的，从情节上Thor也实在找不出什么从轻发落的理由。  
　　然后他翻到了那一页。  
　　Thor曾经发誓要让Loki知道什么是痛苦的那件案子。他派到Doom手下的三个卧底被试药致死的那件案子。  
　　他整整一天都在尽力避开这一页。现在他逼着自己再看的时候，和多年之前一样，愤怒一瞬间就冲上了头顶——Loki还是罪无可赦。就算他是个失去母亲的可怜虫，做出这种事还是罪无可赦。  
　　走廊里的冷风让Thor咳了起来。他丢开文件夹，倚在墙上想起一墙之隔的Loki。  
　　假设这一切都没有发生过，Loki骨子里的疯狂还会出现吗？还是像Odin所说的，他生来就是个Laufeyson，无论早迟他都会露出本性。  
　　这假设毫无帮助。  
　　Thor按住隐隐作疼的额角。别给自己找逃脱的理由，Thor Odinson，你见过他还有希望时的样子。  
　　Thor在门前的一小块区域里走来走去，活动已经麻木到疼痛的腿脚。同时对自己不断重复：别忘了那个Loki。是你弄丢那个Loki的，别忘了他。  
　　不忘记似乎成了Thor唯一能做到的补偿。  
　　Loki会死。  
　　Thor当然比Loki更加明白量刑的轻重。在执行死刑之前可能有漫长的庭审——也许会像奥尔德曼杀妻案那样来回取证不断重审拖延上三十年。但那也一点帮助都没有，因为Loki是真的想离开了，这个世界上已经没有一个人能够挽回他的决绝。  
　　Thor绝望起来。  
　　他不是为自己无法赎罪而不安，而是感受到Loki曾经感受过的绝望：人生已经再没有值得为之忍受痛苦的缘由，再没有回圜的余地，再没有重回正轨的路口。  
　　Thor一瞬间明白了Loki的内心：决意赴死是他自己对自己做出的最后审判。Loki没有腐坏到内里，他的良心仍在。  
　　告诉我怎么拯救他……  
　　外面传来沙沙的雨声，车祸留下的旧创也阴森森地发作起来。Thor把额头贴在Loki的房门上，脑子里被雨声洗刷得灰白：你应该对我报复地更狠一点。  
　　他听到房间里传来的啜泣声。  
　　一开始呜咽声和抽气声还间隔很久，很快Loki的哭声就细密地连成了一片。  
　　“救救我……”  
　　Thor立即拧开了门锁。  
　　不开灯就好。只要不开灯，不让Loki看到是自己，有人在身边安慰他总不至于让事情应该变得更坏。  
　　Loki确实没有认出进来的是Thor。  
　　“救救我……”他只是喃喃地重复这句话，“妈妈……，救救我的妈妈……”  
　　Thor跪在蜷成一团的Loki身边，伸手握住了Loki的手。膝盖上的疼痛让他觉得对自己的报复确实是减轻心灵痛苦的一种方法。  
　　Loki立即反握住Thor的手，“帮帮我！我难受。我要喘不过气了。这是怎么了？我什么时候能回家？我妈妈……”  
　　Thor不知道抑郁症发作到底是什么样子，也不知道自己该做什么，只肯定Loki已经意识模糊了。  
　　Loki握着他的手上用着很大的力气。  
　　“我会帮你。”Thor只能这么说，“别担心，别担心自己，也别担心Frigga……”  
　　Thor不会说谎。连安慰一个弄不清现实的病人时他也无法说谎。他被自己的眼泪塞住了喉咙，只好停下来不再继续说下去。  
　　“真的？”Loki的声音里有了一点精神，他摇晃自己握着的Thor的手。“你再向我保证一遍，向我保证。”  
　　“我保证。”  
　　Loki蜷得更紧，用黑发散乱的额头碰了碰Thor的手背。  
　　“谢谢，谢谢你。”  
　　Thor像获得了赦免，终于敢移开一只手，安抚地梳着Loki的头发。  
　　“所以你先好好睡觉。”  
　　在重新面对无路可走的现实之前，至少先好好地睡一觉。  
　　“我明白的先生，谢谢你。”Loki的口气也更像一个十几岁的少年而不是三十出头的成年人，“告诉我你叫什么名字，我会记住你的。”  
　　Thor不敢说出自己的名字。他怕破坏Loki这难得的一刻安宁。所以他只好说，“等你醒了我就告诉你。现在快点睡吧。”  
　　Loki犹豫着握紧了Thor的手，最后还是松开了。  
　　“那么晚安，先生。”  
　　Thor Odinson跪在Loki的窗前，在幽暗的光线里注视着他抽着鼻子到呼吸平稳地睡熟，在天亮之前悄悄退回到门外。


	13. Chapter 13

Loki是听着护工摆早餐盘子的声音醒过来的。  
　　有一会儿他不知道自己身在何方，直到巡房医生像往常一样和他打招呼：“睡得好吗Laufeyson先生。”  
　　“是的……”这是Loki第一次肯定回答这句普通的晨起问好，以前他的回应总是沉默，因此连医生也有些惊讶。  
　　“医生，是给我换了新处方吗？”  
　　“是的，有什么不舒服的地方？”  
　　“没有。”  
　　昨晚的大概还是一个梦。Loki想：既然换了药就可以解释得通了。那还是药物带来的幻觉，和上次的一整瓶安定的效果差不多。  
　　为什么老是梦见求救？为什么只有在梦里才总是有人愿意帮助走投无路的自己？Loki痛恨自己到这个时候反而变得软弱。  
　　事到如今幻想那些还有什么益处？  
　　该做的事情都做完了不是么？  
　　早就想好做了就不要后悔的不是么？  
　　“Laufeyson先生？”  
　　“谢谢，我感觉好多了。”  
　　医生对他微笑一下，刷刷地记录下“患者对新药反应良好”。  
　　“现在想吃点东西吗？”  
　　Loki不想再继续对话，于是乖乖地拿起勺子做出要吃饭的样子。  
　　“主任医师十点会来看你，有什么问题随时按铃叫我。”  
　　医生刚走，Loki就放下了勺子。  
　　他是能感觉到饿，但看到食物就格外恶心；像对自己还活着这件事情一样的恶心，像对自己居然在要死的时候还想到Thor一样的恶心。  
　　是谁让Thor拿到了自己的信？  
　　Loki能猜到不外乎是正在头破血流争抢自己位置的那些家伙。他们翻遍了公寓想找点有利的东西，当然不会放过这么有趣的一封信。  
　　Loki不在意转交这封信给Thor的人到底会下场怎样，他只痛恨自己。那封信让他显得多么愚蠢：Thor反问他为什么写信的时候他连头也抬不起来，好像十五年之后，自己仍然有多在意Thor的反应一样。  
　　“不关你的事！”Loki在空荡荡的病房里喊出声来，“我的事和你一点关系也没有。”  
　　Loki死死按住纱布裹紧的枪伤，钝疼让他感觉稍好了一些。  
　　事到如今，Thor怎么看待自己，怎么看待他当年的做法，已经完全没有意义了。  
　　  
　　“长官！”看到Odin，守在Loki门外的警员立即站直行礼。  
　　Odin摆了摆手说自己已经退休，不再是什么长官了。  
　　“我看你守在这里，里面的是Laufeyson吗？”  
　　“是的，长官！”  
　　“当年我也负责过Laufey的案子，我可以……”Odin望向紧闭的房门，对方立即明白他的意思。  
　　“最终抓到Laufeyson的也是您的儿子，”警员一边说，一边为Odin打开了房门，“我们都为您感到骄傲。”  
　　Odin跟着他一起走进房间。Loki的房间窗户朝北又拉着纱帘，房间里晦暗又阴冷。  
　　Loki的病床是摇起来的，他闭着眼睛倚在床头，两只手压住了好几张纸。光线实在太暗，Odin凑到很近才看清纸上用蜡笔写着粗剌剌的一行行字。  
　　“他之前自杀过，所以没给他普通的笔。”警员解释道。  
　　Odin好好的那只眼睛抽痛了一下，他对这种危险的可能性再熟悉不过了。  
　　“他在写什么？”  
　　“他说要供认自己的罪状，所以上头同意了还是给他纸笔。”  
　　还想从Laufeyson身上挖出点什么来？可惜他只是想给自己铺条死路。  
　　Odin确定Loki知道自己无论如何也逃不脱牢狱，自杀仍旧不过是他逃脱的一种手段。  
　　他想要自杀并不是你的错，儿子！我眼睁睁的见他逃脱过两次。  
　　Odin眯起眼睛，薄暮之中Loki的脸渐渐变得模糊不清。  
　　只要你死不成，Thor就不会有那些无谓的负罪感；不！也许还是死了，他才不会不停地去想怎么补偿你。  
　　Odin觉得自己不需要再做任何事情来影响Loki的审判了。


	14. Chapter 14

一周以来，只要天色渐暗Thor就会抓紧结束工作赶去医院。他的部下会给他Loki白天写好的认罪书。Loki入睡之前，Thor就在房门外静静地翻看那一叠纸。  
　　蜡笔没有笔尖，Loki的字写得很大，间隔也很大，写完一件事情就要用掉好几张纸。  
　　最开始的几天，他每天会写十几页。时间、事情经过、涉及的其他人物，Loki都能详细地记录下来。  
　　而这两天，Loki的速度明显慢了下来。今天晚上，送到Thor手里的就只有四张纸而已，每一页上都有好几种颜色，而之前Loki只用一两种颜色的笔。  
　　Thor仔细辨认了一番也没有看出更换色彩突出了什么重点内容。似乎一出现拼写错误，Loki就划掉错误的词另换一个颜色接着写。尽管他刻意订正，语句里还是残留着好几处错误。  
　　Thor翻到最后一页。Loki开始犹豫字母的写法，特别是小写字母q和y最后一笔。他不确定是向哪一边划勾。有几次他写反了，还有几次拖在字母底下的是歪歪扭扭忽左忽右的尾巴。  
　　这令Thor重新担心起来。  
　　他原本以为虽然每天晚上Loki都要闹腾一番，但之后他能睡个好觉，终究算是一种进步。所以无论Loki是把他当做了Laufey苦苦恳求，还是把他当做Odin处处示弱，又或者把他当做看守咬了他的胳膊……Thor都认为那只是Loki的梦。  
　　Loki不甘心无法改变的现实，所以要在梦里不断重放，不断尝试到底还有没有出路。  
　　Thor无法叫Loki面对现实，只能陪着他穿梭在无法更改的时空里。Thor Odinson扮演了一个什么都能做到的无名氏，用一个个谎言安抚在梦里寻找安慰的Loki。  
　　Thor惊讶于自己居然也成了个说谎家。  
　　他原本以为这是对Loki的一点微不足道的补偿，因而从没有想过这还是Loki已经慢慢走向更加疯狂的征兆。  
　　这样的躲避不是办法。他必须和Loki谈谈，以Thor Odinson的身份。  
　　  
　　Thor打开Loki的房门，房间里仍然没有开灯。关门的时候他刻意弄出了一点声响。  
　　“我以为你不会来了。”  
　　Thor一时不知道Loki到底是清醒着还是不清醒。  
　　“你要是不来我真的不知道该怎么办了。”  
　　Thor只是嗯了一声。  
　　“我，我不知道怎么……”Thor听到Loki下了床，还有他光着脚踩在地板上的声音。等他再开口说话的时候，已经近在Thor身边，“怎么讨你喜欢……”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“我是头一次做这个先生。”Loki憋着一口气说完，他犹豫着抬起胳膊又放下，最后还是圈住了Thor的脖子，“我没有经验，但是……”  
　　尽管努力做出亲昵的样子，Loki的整个头部一直刻意和Thor的身体保持距离，“你想让我做什么都行。什么都行！先生。”  
　　“先回床上去躺着。”  
　　Loki仍然紧紧圈住Thor不放，他还把额头也埋进了Thor的颈窝里。  
　　“我没有不喜欢你，”Thor解释道，“你先回床上……”  
　　Thor干脆抄起Loki，抱着他走回床边好好地安放在床上。  
　　“你在发烧。”Thor好声好气地说。  
　　不能再这样演下去了。必须立即找医生来，然后好好和清醒的Loki谈谈，“我去找医生来。”  
　　“不是的！我没在发烧！我没事！”Loki在床上挣扎起来，“老板给我，Mr Doom给了我一点药，他说我是新手，客人会不尽兴。我没有病！这只是药效，昨天他给我打完针我也是这样。”  
　　生活是个婊子。总要到无可补救的时候，它才会向你揭开一些显而易见的误解。  
　　“Mr Doom给你用的是不好的东西，你需要医生。”Thor试着让Loki冷静下来，他刚要转身按铃，Loki就从背后死死抱住了他的腰。  
　　“别！别叫人来！不要叫医生！”Loki已经很久没有正常进食了，他的胳膊根本使不出什么力道。Thor可以轻易挣脱的，但他不忍心。  
　　“好的，好的，先不叫医生。”他重新把Loki按回枕头上，“你先睡一会儿好吗，睡醒了我们再谈谈。”  
　　“不！你别走！”  
　　Loki顺着Thor的裤管摸向腰带，Thor按住他抖抖索索的手。  
　　“求你了，先生……”Loki哭了起来，“我真的需要钱。”  
　　Thor俯下身吻了Loki的脸颊，他的脸上已经哭得湿漉漉的。  
　　“先生，我该……怎么做？”Loki没有忘记自己的“职责”。Thor揉搓着他胸前的凸起让他说不出话来，“乖乖听我的就好。”  
　　Loki果然听话地闭紧嘴巴，连两只手也乖巧地平放到身旁。像被一拳击中下腹，Thor感到疼痛也感到无法遏制的冲动。虽然一切都不对，他还是可恨可耻地硬了起来。  
　　Thor想自己其实是爱他的，从很久很久以前就开始了。  
　　Thor努力想让Loki感到快乐。虽然他知道Loki沉浸在病态的臆想之中，只会把正在发生的一切当做交易，像当年一样。他卖力地吮吸Loki的嘴唇，舔卷Loki的乳尖，吞吐他的阴茎，并且宽慰地听到Loki确实因为他的触碰而无法压抑地呻吟出来。  
　　即使如此，Thor还是无法继续最后一步。Loki凑过来吻住他的嘴唇，趁着他分神的时候跨坐到他的身上。  
　　一点润滑也没有，连Thor都疼得两腿打颤。  
　　“别，别这样对你自己。”  
　　Loki停下来侧过头，好像刚才那句话是他自己的幻觉似的。片刻之后，他失望地摇了摇头，攀着Thor的肩膀继续用力纳入。  
　　Loki嘶嘶地吸着气，Thor同时感觉到血的温度和粘度。他整个滑进了Loki的身体里，却难过得快要哭出来。  
　　  
　　“先生……”Loki侧卧在Thor身边，嗓子喊得有点沙哑，“我有点事情想和你商量一下。”  
　　“什么事？”  
　　Loki稍稍退开了一些，变得更加吞吞吐吐，“Mr Doom说，你会为今晚出五千块。”  
　　这是Thor第二次听到Loki提起那一晚他卖掉自己的钱，他握着Loki肩膀的手攥得更紧了。  
　　“我知道我以后就不值这么好的价格了，但是……但是我还需要钱，先生。您能不能再，再买我几、几回……”  
　　“你还差多少？”  
　　“两万……五千块。”  
　　“那可是个大数目。”Thor开始明白为什么Loki为什么会用那样歇斯底里的方式越狱。  
　　“先生，求求你……”  
　　听到Loki快要哭出来，Thor拍着他的后背安抚他，“别哭别哭，我可以给你。”  
　　“真的？”  
　　“真的。你有没有看到我带来的黑箱子？”  
　　Loki努力地想了想，他的记忆里确实有一个黑箱子。他点了点头。  
　　“你自己也生病了，你知道吗？”  
　　“你是说发烧，那个真的不是……”  
　　“我说的是别的病。我会带医生来，你要听话让他给你看病。知道吗？”  
　　“好的。”Loki继续向自己所在的那半边缩了缩，“但是现在先让我睡一会儿好吗？”  
　　Thor给他裹好被子，两个人互道了晚安。Loki很快翻过身背对着Thor，Thor靠在床头静静地看着他的肩膀随着呼吸微微起伏。  
　　  
　　Loki也许喜欢自己。Thor曾经这么想过，很快又嘲笑自己简直蠢昏了头，他们之间有过的至多是一场性爱而已。他从此再没动过这个念头。  
　　睡着的Loki慢慢地向Thor靠近，Thor忍不住搂住他。  
　　那天夜里，Loki没有对自己提过要钱的事情。Thor懊恼地锤着自己的额头。如果他真的开口向自己要钱反倒好了。  
　　Loki也许真的喜欢过自己。  
　　安静睡去的Loki贴在Thor胸口，不断传来略高的体温。Thor搂紧Loki，在他的发梢上亲了又亲。  
　　他爱Loki。  
　　Loki也爱他。  
　　他们原本可以拥有一切。


	15. Chapter 15

完全苏醒之前，Loki的小腿先抽动了两下。  
　　Thor因此先醒过来。  
　　他保持着昨晚的姿势抱着Loki睡了一整夜，丝毫没有考虑隔天早晨他们要怎么面对彼此。Thor有些慌张地坐起身来。  
　　Loki动了动，抬手遮住阳光长长地叹了一口气。他从侧卧变成仰躺，碰到了努力后退但仍然没能躲开他的Thor。  
　　“是谁？”清晨的阳光照得Loki睁不开眼睛，他翻身向床的另一边跳了下去。  
　　“是我。”Thor能听得出现在的Loki和夜里的Loki不一样，这个Loki的声音冷静而充满怀疑。  
　　“你的声音很耳熟。”Loki光着脚走到Thor的身边，嗓音又变得飘忽不定，“让我看看你的脸。”  
　　“Thor，”Thor放任Loki迎着阳光捧起自己的脸。他因为光线眯细了眼睛，“我是Thor。”  
　　“Thor！Thor Odinson！”Loki两只手重重地打在Thor的胸口把他推倒在床上，而他自己则狼狈地迅速后退，直到贴在墙壁上。  
　　“你来这里做什么？又是来抓我的吗？”Loki死死盯着Thor的脚，似乎担心他会立即扑过来。他贴着墙向房门口跑去，用力拧着门锁却打不开。  
　　“你又抓住我了！”他尖锐地喊了起来，“你想让我立即死吗？！为什么总是不放过我！”  
　　“我想帮你，Loki。”Thor跟不上Loki的思维跳跃，他慢慢靠过来，“我们先叫医生来好不好。”  
　　“我不需要你帮忙！”Loki跺着脚阻止Thor继续靠近他，“我自己就可以死！走开！走开！”  
　　Thor举起双手退后，看到Loki捂着后腰蹲下，他又轻手轻脚地走过来。  
　　“昨晚你在这？”Loki猛的抬起头，Thor被惊得停住脚步。  
　　“一整晚都在？”  
　　“这一个星期都是我……”Thor也蹲下来，他平视着Loki，“听着，我只是想尽力补偿，但你要面对现……”  
　　“这么说我确实不是在作梦……”Loki的脸扭曲起来，“我每晚都在听你说那些伪善的！毫无意义的谎话！”  
　　他摇摇晃晃地走向Thor，伸出手仿佛要捏紧Thor的喉咙。  
　　“每晚都是你！你怎么敢！……”Loki的话没有说完，他蜷在地上放声嚎叫起来。  
　　“Loki！”Thor抱住Loki想叫他冷静下来，但Loki的身体像冻住了一样僵直。他的吼叫很快变成了含糊不清的咕哝声。Thor掰过他的脸，Loki紧咬着牙关已经晕了过去。他的脸上满是泪水。  
　　  
　　  
　　“你早知道他有这种症状了为什么不来告诉我？”  
　　急救室外，主治Loki的精神科医生正在消化Thor新告诉他的事实。  
　　“对不起，我以为我能让他好过一些。”Thor知道自己不该辩解，“我听说……，抑郁症晚上非常难熬。”  
　　“你无法代替医生判断他好还是不好。就算我告诉我你他有抑郁症，不代表他的病症不会恶化，不会有其他并发症。”  
　　“那Loki现在？”  
　　“他已经有癫痫的症状，除了心因性的疾病，我们还得排查下有没有器质性的问题。”  
　　“器质性的问题是指？”  
　　“脑子，我要检查他的脑子。Laufeyson的母亲就是脑瘤去世的，这种病同一家族发病率非常高。”  
　　Thor呆住了。他记得以前听说过某个说法，脑瘤是脑子里的定时炸弹什么的。  
　　“他的情况严重吗医生？”  
　　“那得检查出来才知道了。不过，”医生突然想起什么重要的事情，“你可以联系他的家人吗？如果他真的脑子里有问题，监狱医保恐怕没办法支持他做手术。”  
　　“手术的费用大概会需要多少？”  
　　“至少也要两三万吧，如果联系不到能出手术费的人，我们只能采用保守治疗了。”  
　　“别放弃他，医生！用最好的方法治疗他，我保证钱不是问题。”  
　　“你比某些病人家属还执着，Odinson先生，不过手术之前还是需要有他的亲属在场。脑部手术风险很大，考虑到Laufeyson先生的精神状态，得有人替他签手术同意书。”  
　　“我……明白……”  
　　“这些只是以防万一，也许检查结果并不那么糟糕。”  
　　“希望如此。他……”Thor自言自语地说道，“他承受的已经够多了。”


	16. Chapter 16

Thor仍然像习惯了的一样，天黑了就守在Loki的门外。  
　　值班医生出来见到Thor，劝他今天还是别进去见Loki了，“我们只是提到你的名字，他就变得异常焦躁。他现在进入新病程，还是多给一点空间的好。”  
　　Thor举起手里的文件给医生看了看，“我有点正事要办。他之前写过的东西，需要签个字好做物证。”  
　　医生只好让Thor进门。  
　　房间里拉着窗帘，荧光灯的颜色白晃晃的。Loki脸向里侧卧在床上，他的病床换成了带皮带的那种，如果发病可以立即固定他的四肢。  
　　Thor轻轻走到病床边，回头示意只留下他们两个人也不要紧。医生关上了门，Thor没听到他走开的脚步声。他想对方这样谨慎其实也好。  
　　Thor在床头柜上放下文件，轻声叫道，“Loki。”  
　　听到他的声音，Loki打了个寒战。  
　　Thor扶着他的肩膀又叫了一声，Loki趴在床上缩成了一团，从枕头里发出瓮声瓮气的“你走！你走！”  
　　Thor摸着Loki的背，“所有的事情都是我不好。你只要签一个字，法院就会给我判刑。你只签一个字就可以，好不好？”  
　　Loki安静了一会儿。很快他哼哼起来，“骗我！你怎么敢又骗我！”  
　　Thor看到Loki拔掉自己的输液管，拿着针头若有所思地划着圈，吓得一把抱住了Loki。  
　　“别这样Loki，别对你自己这么残忍。”  
　　“你刚才说什么？”  
　　“都是我不好，我不该不相信你的。”  
　　“不是这一句！”Loki发起脾气来，“你刚才说什么？”  
　　“别这样……对你自己？”  
　　Loki从Thor的怀里抬起头，直勾勾地盯着Thor的脸，仔仔细细地端详他眼睛担心的神情。  
　　“Th……Thor？”  
　　“是我，是我，Loki。”Thor抱紧Loki，亲了亲他的额头。  
　　“我做了一个梦，Thor……”Loki的语气变得异常柔和，“我梦见自己变成了一个坏人，非常非常的坏，我梦见你一直在抓我，我梦见你很恨我……”  
　　“嘘，别说……”Thor用两根手指按住Loki的嘴唇，“那只是梦而已。你看我给你带了什么。”  
　　他从Loki的一堆蜡笔写的认罪书里，翻出了夹在里面的结婚申请。  
　　“你看，我已经签好我的名字，”Thor拿出笔给Loki，“现在就看你愿不愿意签了。”  
　　Loki忘记了吸气，一时间脸涨得通红。Thor赶紧拍着他的背让他顺过气来。Thor放下笔，“现在还不到时候是吗。”  
　　“不，不是！”Loki从Thor手里抢过笔，一个字母一个字母地写下Loki Laufeyson。他攥着这张纸看了好半天，才还给Thor。  
　　“现在我可以吻你吗？”  
　　Thor在床边单腿跪下，“当然……”  
　　Loki捧着Thor的脸，金色的发丝从他的手里漏出一两绺来。  
　　Loki闭上眼睛，认真地吻着Thor，因此没有看到他的丈夫已经流下泪来。  
　　  
　　刚进办公室，Thor就听到他父亲的质问，“你到底想做什么乱？”  
　　Thor不知道Odin在说哪件事情。  
　　“我到你公寓都找不到你，为了那个小子你连家都不回了！”  
　　Thor一点也不想回应他父亲，“我要工作了。”  
　　“这是什么。”Odin把一张纸放在桌上，不轻不重地叩了两下。Thor认出来那是他骗Loki签过字的结婚协议。他本来是不想让Odin知道的，但Odin知道了，他反倒不觉得有多么无法面对。  
　　“你也结过婚，你知道那是什么。”  
　　“你疯了？和那个姓Laufeyson的小子一样疯了？你做这些到底是为了什么！”  
　　“当然是结婚，不然还能是什么。”  
　　“闻所未闻的丑闻！你现在坐的位置是玩儿的吗？和一个Laufeyson家族的头脑，一个十恶不赦杀人犯结婚。地狱都不一定愿意收他！”  
　　“他去哪儿我就去哪儿。”  
　　“只要我还活着你就别想。”Odin撕掉了桌上那张纸，狠狠地扔在地上，“不要以为我不知道，那个小子现在疯了，他签过字也没有效力。”  
　　“父亲！”Thor向Odin追过去，“您最好什么都别做。”  
　　Odin望着比自己高出半个头的儿子，笑着说，“你威胁我？”  
　　“Loki第一次被捕的时候还没有成年。”  
　　“别在我面前提他的名字。”  
　　“我和他发生过性关系，如果您非要逼我们，我只好去自首——当时他还没有成年，您知道该判我什么罪。”  
　　Odin早就知道Thor和Loki肯定有过什么，那时他就觉得Thor会因为Loki而丧失理智，正因为如此他才急匆匆地想从Thor的世界里抹掉Loki的存在。  
　　“你真要为了他毁掉自己吗？”Odin只好软下来和Thor权衡道理，“Laufeyson就算不被判死刑也是终身监禁，你又能从他那里得到什么。”  
　　“Loki的情况比你想的还要糟糕，他很可能上了手术台就再醒不过来。”Thor捡起Odin扔在地上的纸片，把它们展平了重新放到桌上，“我从心里希望他一直活下去，父亲。不仅是为了补偿他，更因为我希望他活着。”  
　　“他难道不恨你吗？”  
　　“他当然恨我，所以他也爱我。可惜我明白得这么晚，从他开车来撞我的时候我就该明白的。”  
　　Thor替Odin打开了房门，单手示意请他离开，“所以我不会再错过他哪怕一分一秒了。”


	17. Chapter 17

　　“怎么是你？”Loki的手术说明会上，所有的医生都在等着患者家属出现。  
　　Thor关上门，坐到正对投影屏幕的位置坐下，“我现在是他的监护人。可以开始了吧。”  
　　医生们开始向Thor说明Loki手术的难度，风险点，并发症和后遗症。最后拿出了手术同意书让Thor签字。  
　　Thor在上面郑重签下了Thor Odinson。  
　　医生指着旁边的一栏说，“和患者的关系，你可以填其他。”  
　　Thor的手指顺着栏目里有的“父母、子女、配偶”往下读，在配偶边的方框里划了个勾，大方地把同意书还给医生。  
　　医生有点惊讶，但他马上把不礼貌的提问咽了回去。  
　　“关于术后恢复，Odinson先生。”他提醒Thor，“Laufeyson先生之前的抑郁症和分裂症的症状很可能都是由脑瘤引起的，所以手术之后，他的心因性疾病也许都能恢复。”  
　　“这对他是好事。”  
　　“是好事也不全是。”医生为自己的表述皱了皱眉头，“你之前让我出具过一份Loki的病情报告，用作保外就医的材料对吗。如果他术后完全恢复，那份材料就作废了，你懂我的意思。”  
　　“是的，医生。他就必须去坐牢了。”  
　　Thor沉默了。同样的矛盾念头在他心里已经转过了几百几千次。  
　　“从我的角度来看，现在Loki似乎很幸福。也许在我看不到的地方，他仍然在自己和自己争斗。我很难替他做选择，但我希望他完完全全醒过来。之后他要面对的，我会和他一起面对。”  
　　  
　　Thor站在Loki的房门外，头一次感到紧张。他又一次捏了捏衣袋，小盒子还在。他搓了搓手指手心冒出的汗，拧开了房门。  
　　“他们给我剪了个光头。”Loki向Thor抱怨道，“我觉得我的脑袋轻得要飘走了。”  
　　“让我看看。”Thor笑着走过去。  
　　Loki拽着帽檐躲开了Thor，“等长出头发再让你看。”  
　　Thor隔着针织帽亲了亲Loki的头顶，“我有礼物要送给你。”  
　　“不行，不行，手术结束再送我。”Loki扭过头去抢着拒绝。Thor明白他其实在暗暗害怕。  
　　从衣袋里摸出小盒子，Thor的手心又是一片汗湿。他紧紧攥着盒子，跪在Loki身边等他转过头来看自己。  
　　“这是……？”  
　　“正式的求婚，Loki。你愿意和Thor Odinson结婚吗？从此以后我们共同面对人生风雨，无论何时都让我在你身边。”  
　　“签了字还不够吗……”  
　　“快说你愿意。”  
　　Loki向Thor伸出左手。  
　　Thor接住Loki的手握在手心。把细细的铂金圆环戴在Loki的无名指上，又郑重地吻了吻他的手背。  
　　“难道你不该吻我的，我的……脸吗？”Loki用Thor握着的左手顺势拉近Thor。那对温暖的蓝眼睛近在咫尺，Loki反而闭上了眼睛。  
　　Thor把Loki的上半身完全揽在怀里，他的吻像他的怀抱一样，完完整整地包容了Loki的一切。  
　　不是占有也不是掠夺，而是永久的支持和承诺。  
　　“Thor……”Loki说出了他自己的担心。  
　　“我最近，偶尔能看到Frigga，还能听到她对我说话。”Loki指了指自己的脑子，“我知道是我这里的问题，但是……”  
　　“你太想她了，Loki。”Thor用拇指轻轻蹭着Loki的脸，他又快要哭出来了。  
　　“我不知道。我总觉得做过手术之后，事情不会像我们想象的那么好。”  
　　“可是不做手术你会……”  
　　“我知道，”Loki打断Thor的话，“我也想有更多的时间和你在一起。我只是有点害怕。”  
　　“我会在手术室外面等你。我保证，你醒过来第一个见到的就是我。”  
　　  
　　Loki的手术非常成功，然而从Loki清醒过来之后，Thor就再没有见到过他。  
　　他说不想见你。  
　　医生只能这样无奈地劝说不断要求见Loki的Thor。  
　　“他好吗？他还好吗？”Thor一遍又一遍地问每一个能见到Loki的人。  
　　他不能更好了。每个人都这么回答Thor。  
　　但是他又不太好，出了医院就要进监狱，对谁来说都不能算太好。  
　　Thor是Loki的配偶，所以Loki的案子他也成了回避的对象。  
　　Thor最后一次见到Loki，是在他出院入狱的那天。Thor一如既往地要求要见Loki一面，Loki竟然没有反对。  
　　还是在那间病房里，窗帘完全拉开，即使朝北的房间里也光线充足。Loki不再像以往一样躺在床上。他站在窗户前，面对着Thor，脸上却是一片阴影。  
　　“Loki……”  
　　“你的戒指还给你。”Loki从无名指上褪下戒指，走近Thor，Thor没有伸手去接。Loki就把它放在了病床上。  
　　“你说好什么时候都让我和你在一起的。”比起Loki的冷静，Thor觉得自己像个孩子一样在耍无赖。  
　　“你知道那个时候我说的话不算数。”Loki向门外走去，他两手空空的，连一点行李也没有。  
　　“Loki！”Thor不相信Loki对自己不动心、不留恋甚至不愤怒。  
　　“你知道戒指是带不进监狱的，Thor。只会白白便宜典狱长。”  
　　Loki在身后关上了房门，在门锁的咔哒声中，Thor仿佛听到了一声谢谢。  
　　  
END


End file.
